


Tension

by orphan_account



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I'm thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No context or plot





	

Richter harshly pushed you up against the wall, his index finger over his mask as a command for your silence.

He pulled the mask off and peered down into your wide eyes, before engulfing you into a rough kiss. You let out a sharp whine that was pressed into your throat, and felt Richter's lips quirk upwards against your own.

You panted hard when he pulled away, his hands gripping your ass harshly .

Your eyes flew open before fluttering shut, letting yourself press further into the heat of his body.

In a bold move you licked the blood from his knuckles, and sucked his fingers, staring up at him innocently 

He flashed a playful smile, a luxury you could barely afford as he urged you to go on with his eyes.

You swirled your tongue around his fingers, licking the spaces between them free of blood.

You could visibly see the bulge in his jeans tighten, and he pushed you down with a hand against your neck, pulled his hapzardly placed uzi out of his back pocket and onto the table.

He stared you down cockily, and straddled your waist, letting his weight fall into his legs.

Richter wrapped his fingers slowly around your neck, until both hands were firmly round them.

He squeezed , the pressure slowly increasing by the second.

At first your eyes simply watered, then your vision blurred as saliva dripped from the corner of your mouth and onto his fingers. 

You started to weakly thrash about, as a soft gurgling noise was heard deep within your chest.

Richter finally let go as the air slowly filled your lungs, and your eyes came into focus again.

He looked down at you, and seeing spurts of white in the center of your jeans.

Richter scoffed. 

"Gross."

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible i just needed to write it tho lmao


End file.
